1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having functions which are performed in various operation modes. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an electronic apparatus such as an electronic typewriter which is operative in various operation modes such as a word-by-word printing mode in which printing is conducted in a word-by-word fashion, a line-by-line printing mode in which printing is conducted in a line-by-line fashion, a line space mode which determines the amount of feed of the print paper, and so forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical known electronic apparatus of the kind to which the subject invention relates, in addition to display segments for displaying input characters and words, includes indicators such as LEDs for indicating the operation modes chosen by the operator through operation of keys or buttons.
However, it is difficult to find a suitable location for the installation of the operation mode indicators, in the limited area on the panel or the keyboard of the electronic apparatus. In addition, the cost of production of the electronic apparatus may become unacceptably high when such operation mode indicators are provided.